


Random Drabbles

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many different pieces contained within that I thought didn't each warrant their own entry! Each chapter is its own individual pondering~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moon

Note: The speaker here is Hikari. She is currently attending school in Unova.

 

I glance out the window, at the darkening sky over Nimbasa, that still isn't dark enough even though the sun set nearly an hour ago. It's a full moon. I can make it out, even with all of those blasted city lights. This place is too bright. For someone whose name means light, I still appreciate the darkness. Only in darkness can you see things for what they really are. Only in darkness are you forced to use other senses; sound, smell, touch. You can't touch the moon, though. Just as right now, I can't see it shining in the sky because of the lights.

Next to the bed, my phone beeps with an alert. I reach over to pick it up, and in an instant, I am tearing up. It's a photo from Cyrus, of the moon, high and full and bright over the water in our back yard. He knows, of course, how much I dislike being here, where everything is metal and concrete and nothing is personal and earthy and--

But this place is so like him.

I send him a text back, one that I know he will see, attempt not to roll his eyes at, and then not respond to. It is unlike me, to put things so, but I have found with him that it is what goes unsaid that is ultimately more important than what I have said.

"<3" said the text. And nothing else.


	2. Cosmos

"Hikari."

"Hm?" I turned from the pansies I was watering, and shielded my eyes so I could see him. What was he doing outside?

"I brought you a snack." He set the tray he was carrying on the chair nearest the flower box I was working on.

I smiled. "Thank you. I'll eat in a moment." I turned back to the pansies.

I expected him to leave, but he didn't. Instead, he stood nearby, surveying the garden I'd been working so hard on the past few months. "It's looking very nice."

"Thank you." I moved over to the next box, filled with violets. "It's coming along." I watered those, then turned, and blinked, because I'd turned around to face his torso. He was standing there, right in front of me. "Cyrus?"

Without a word, he tucked a single flower behind one of my ears. He paused, holding my face in his hands for a brief few seconds, before he let go, and turned to go back into the house.

I smiled after him. Love. I was so loved, even if I didn't know his word for it.


	3. Welcome Home

"Cheater."

"Didn't do a thing."

My eyes popped open, and I blinked a few times, suddenly awake. Was it Sunday already? I looked over to see Cyrus standing there, and though I'd heard Jasper's voice as well, he had already left. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, and held out my hand. Without a word, he took it, and I felt, I knew, something was different. He was more confident, he moved differently, he was...warm. He had done it.

Without a word, I pulled him in. I had thought about this moment before. In my mind it had always been a "when", not a "what if", that moment when I met Cyrus as a god. From quite early on, I had always believed he would do it, and from not much long after, I had known that it was for the good of everything that I not stop him. I had thought of this moment, but the hypothetical conversation in my head had not prepared me for the truth of it. I had always expected to shy away, to be needlessly worried about what he would do now where I was concerned, to be suddenly unable to be around him because Godhood would be intimidating. But it was not.

I kissed him. For the first time in the time we had known each other, he returned it. Not with the hesitation of 'is this how this works, am I doing it right', not with the rush of wanting to get it over with and push me away without rejecting me, but a real kiss, returned. I was crying when we finally broke apart, I don't know how much later.

"Welcome home." I knew he still had trouble with that word. I always used it just to remind him that wherever we were, whatever place that happened to be, that was home.


	4. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari visits the Distortion World with Cyrus.

Shadows reached from the abyss, pulling her in. She went silently, as if she knew what was coming, as if she were resigned to her fate.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing on a floating island of red and purple rock.

"I know," she said.

"How could you not?" he replied.

And so she did; she had known, known everything, when he touched her. Because, of course, it was his power that had pulled her in. Power he had put aside for years to live this life, but never given up completely. She had her own as well, but in this realm - his realm - it was his that ruled. She stepped off the island, and another appeared beneath her outstretched foot. The mechanics were still the same as when she had visted all those years ago. She followed the appearing and disappearing path, over to another island. He followed, silent as always.

"It's nice here," she said.

"Yes."

"Almost like home."

She stopped, and he brushed her hand with his as he stopped right behind her. "Yes."

"Do you want to stay a while?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
